The Fighter Within
by Lina Heart
Summary: Max and Fang. The best of the best. FAX


**Okay guys, her is The Fighter Within. It will be almost exactly like The Abused Fighter, only with some songs in it (no Max or Fang singing unless there is a part it would work), longer chapters, and it will be more thought out. For right now I'm just going to use The Abused Fighter for a kind of alternative universe (like what would happen if Max hadn't done this, but did it in this story.**

**Please check my Author's Notes that I'll put on my profile! You can comment on whatever story the Note is on to help me. **

**I hope you guys like this (The Fighter Within), I certaintly do, and please review! (hopefully good :o)**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson**

* * *

I stood, panting, in the middle of the ring. There were at least fifty jeering, terribly drunk men around me, outside my ring. They were hanging onto the fence around my little circle, shouting stupid, rude things. My opponent lay at my feet, blood pouring from his nose and mouth as he lay there, unconcious.

One of my earbuds fell from my ear and for a second I was still, listening to the roar of the men.

"Hey, take off your shirt why don't you!"

"Why don't you come home with me tonight; I'd love to wrestle you all night long!"

"Hey, hey, come over here! Show me your junk!"

_Why don't you go home to your wife and kid's, you lowlife pieces of junk!_ I thought this, silent and showing none of my anger on my face.

I adjusted the earbud, and made sure the headphones weren't sticking out where a person could nab it. I was allowed to borrow an ipod while I fought. The songs cheered me on with their multiple melodies, and diverse lyrics. The next song started, and I took a quick swig of water to keep hydrated.

_Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet_

I loved how sometimes the songs ended up fitting my mood perfectly. I felt angry and like kicking ass. This wasn't my only job, but I was the best fighting.

I was really just for show. Beat up a few drunk guys in the ring, get paid, go home to my little apartment where I lived with my drunk mother. The End.

Except it wasn't the end. It was never the end. My mom didn't exactly work. Or at least not the right way. She said she goes out looking for jobs while I'm in the ring, but that's a lie. All she does is spend my money on liquor, get drunk, go sleep with some men, and bring home a few bucks. Some people would call her a prostitute, but she doesn't even work with a company or whatever. She just goes strolling on the highway, strutting her thirty five year old ass like she was twenty one.

_Now dance f- dance  
Man he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

Past the horde of men, my boss Jeb winked and gave me a thumbs up. I trembled slightly. He was the only person who ever actually… Scared me. He acted like a bug teddy bear when he was having a good night, but on the bad nights…

I shook myself out of my little bubble and watched as two men dragged the bloody man out of my ring. Jeb walked up the stairs to my worn down ring and stood next to me. He looked pretty spiffy in a white suit, and I found myself smirking at how foolish he looked. He didn't notice my smirk and spoke into his microphone. He lifted my fist into the air.

"Give a cheer for our very own Maximum Ride!"

The drunk fools roared, clapped, and stomped for me.

"We have enough time for one more opponent. Who is brave enough to step up?"

Now the men were jostling each other, daring each other to fight me. I found myself yawning and thinking of my mom again. I really hope she had bought some more condoms. Last time I checked she was running out.

Another guy stepped into the ring, swaying. _Great_, I thought. _He's drunk_.

I shouldn't have been surprised though. Every single fool in this small building was drunk, save for Jeb.

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

This idiot came charging at me, using all his body weight to try and knock me down. I did as the song said and swung my foot right between his eyes. He crumpled, but slowly dragged himself up again. He gave me a disgusting grin and charged again.

I easily side-swept him and sent a punch to his right cheek. He fell back against the fence, where the other guys tried to push him up again.

Something in the back of the room caught my eye. Something black. Abnormally black.

_Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me_

The guy ran at me again, charging. I wondered absently if he was a rhino in his past life. I sighed and side-swept him again, this time kicking him in the adam's apple. He fell and grabbed his neck painfully. Tears poured down his face, but all he did was watch me. I hopped around a little, enjoying the feel of the ring's floor and music combined.

_Now dance, f-, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!

I looked out to the audience again. There was a guy there. At the bar. He looked my age, way to young to know about this place. He looked emo or punk or whatever the hell the kids were calling it nowadays. Scene? Punk? Goth? Ugh. Too… Many… Styles!

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

The rhino guy grabbed my ankle as he lay at my feet. He tried to knock my feet out from under me, but since I had been expecting it, I kicked him in the face with the foot he had a hard grip on. In between the eyes. I was starting to like this song a lot. I quickly checked the playlist on the ipod nano and read the title. You're Gunna Go Far, Kid. By The Offspring.

The rhino guy's hold on me slacked and he stayed down.

_Now dance, f-, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

So dance, f-, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Hmm. Yep, the emo guy was definitely staring at me. Despite the dim lighting by the bar, his dark eyes sparkled and they were incredible dark. Striking black eyes. I tried to keep watching him, but Jeb came over and lifted my arm again, declaring my victory. The mob roared again and then everyone was crowding to me, trying to get past the ropes of my ring.

_Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

Jeb smiled at me with his mouth, not his eyes.

"Go on Max, flash them. They've been waiting all night."

I gave him a death glare and said, "That's not in the contract Jeb. It ain't happening."

Jeb sighed and even though I was expecting it, I had still been hoping he wouldn't. I guess I had this ongoing hope that Jeb was a good guy deep inside, but obviously I was wrong.

He grabbed my arms, forced off my shirt and then grabbed my chest, right in front of everyone. The drunk guys cheered, and I blushed deeply, hating every moment of it. I looked around, hoping the emo guy wasn't seeing it.

He was. But instead of staring, he shook his head and turned to the bar. I felt grateful. Jeb never touched me too bad or anything, he just took off my shirt and sometimes my bra to show the drunk fools something.

He said I had a great figure and I needed to show it off more. I think he just liked watching me squirm, knowing I couldn't fight him. I needed the money like crazy, and couldn't afford to fight back.

At least he paid for the underwear. That was one thing I didn't need to worry about. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Jeb let me go and announced that it was closing time. I scurried to grab my skirt but as I reached it Jeb put down his foot.

My skirt was under his stupid, ugly boot. I looked up from where I had crawled onto the floor and saw him grin.

"What Jeb," my voice was hard and strong, just the way I liked it.

"Maximum, you need to renew your contract soon. It's been almost another year. We'll have our fifth anniversary soon enough. And you know how much I enjoy our little celebrations."

Ugh. God, I had forgotten all about it. Jeb gave me a stupid dress, we went out to dinner, and then he tried to get a little action cornering me in the car. Except I always carry a knife. Idiot.

"Right, well I'll never be able to sign a contract if I don't have a shirt."

Jeb grabbed my arm suddenly, jerking me up, and pushed me against a corner of the ring. His hands squeezed the bruises he had given me before, and I gritted my teeth, commanding myself to not cry out.

He pushed my hair back and was kissing my neck when the impossible happened.

There was a cough. "Um, excuse me."

Jeb swung around and I took the opportunity to fall to the ground and grab my shirt. The emo guy was standing there, and he did everything to not look at me. I shoved the shirt on and remained on the floor.

"Yes?" Jeb used his best show voice, like he hadn't been forcing himself on me second's before.

"Yea, so I was wondering if you need another fighter. Or just an extra for when she's sick," the guy gestured to me, and I felt slightly happy. People hardly noticed me anymore. Just when I was punching the lights out of a drunk or shirtless.

Jeb's eyes took a strange look. He slowly walked to me, and I scooted back, afraid of what he was going to do.

"Well as you see, I already have a fighter," Jeb tried to kick me but I easily grabbed onto his leg and put pressure on the nerves, making him buckle and fall against the ropes. Jeb chuckled, trying to cover up his mistake. The guy looked at me with slight respect in his eyes.

I stood up and glared at Jeb.

"But, I do have another idea," Jeb said, shaking out the leg I had grabbed and looking like he was doing and Irish jig or something.

"I could have you two fight each other. It would prove to be interesting to give Maxy here a fair opponent for once, " I scowled when he called me Maxy. "We could have tearing shirts off and the whole shebang. It could work."

He considered everything he said and finally snapped his fingers.

"Alright, come tomorrow at… Sweetie, when do you get off of work?"

"Seven Thirty," I said automatically, slowly creeping towards the stairs to make my quick escape.

"Alright, be here at eight. We'll rehearse and I'll give you a contract to sign. It'll be slightly different then Max's of course."

"Right. See you then," Fang started down the stairs, me following.

"Oh, and what's your name?" Jeb asked just as I was at the door. I turned around for a second, waiting for the answer.

"Fang. They call me Fang."

* * *

**Okay, I hoped you like it. R&R please!**


End file.
